Back to you
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard Returns after being away with the Sisters of the light


Title: Back to You

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: PG

Summary: Richard returns to Kahlan after being with the sisters of the light.

A/N:This is for firstserve, I stalk her. She is AWESOME. She made me a banner with her MAD SKILLZ on Photoshop. So this story is her "payment" for it. She tried to let me not return the favor, but she can't stop me! Thanks to relaxjolene and Valhallalilly for the BETA and opinions!

"I bet you thought I'd never get back."

Kahlan paused what she was doing, swung her body around on the log, and saw him. Tears flooded her eyes, she couldn't believe that it was actually him.

Richard.

She leapt up and ran towards him, throwing herself into his chest. Her face buried itself into his warm neck, smelling the skin, loving the softness on her nose, the slight scratch of whiskers on her cheek. She felt him envelop her with with his arms, squeezing her tightly to him. She never wanted him to let go.

"What took you so long?" Cara barked from her spot by the fire. "You've had the Mother Confessor sick with worry."

"Only Kahlan?" Richard ribbed her knowing that she'd never admit having missed him as well.

"She's in one piece, Lord Rahl. I did precisely as you asked." Cara ignored his sarcasm and instead used the moniker he liked least to return the affection. They had a strange sort of relationship. One where he admitted to liking her, but she'd never admit he was anymore then duty. At least for now.

"Thank you Cara. You'll never know how much that means to me." Richard turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. He was certain that he was going to hold on to her for awhile, before he felt comfortable enough to release her from his grasp. Being separated from his heart and soul was far too painful to want to repeat it anytime soon.

"How did you find us?" Kahlan spoke into the soft skin of his ear, before placing a light kiss upon it.

"I'm the Seeker, or I was anyway. I can find anyone." He crushed her to him and walked them back to the log she had just abandoned. Moving as one, so effortlessly, their connection was like he'd never left. Perhaps it was even stronger now. Sitting her down on the log facing the fire, he then straddled it pulling her back into his chest.

"Welcome back grandson." Zedd called from across the fire. "It's so good to see your face again. We've had quite the adventure with the new Seeker, who was unfortunately not quite as proficient as you are, and was killed. We'll have to rename you when you're ready."

"Can we wait until morning, I'd rather not move from this spot for now." Richard looked down at Kahlan, she was smiling up at him. He knew that she agreed, releasing her from his arms was the last thing that she wanted.

They group shared stories of their adventures, Richard recounted the things that the sisters had taught him, the good and the bad. Zedd told the story of the other Seeker, who met with an unfortunate end. All were filled with a sense of contentment, having the original team back together.

The joy that was felt in the conversation was even evident in Cara's eyes, a few fleeting smiles crossed her lips. She was eager to share the tale of Kahlan's injury and how the Mother Confessor had impressed her, then fainted serendipitously after she was finished. An amount of respect shown in her eyes that hadn't been there when he left.

Richard reached down and pushed the skirt away from her thigh, tracing the mark that was still visible. Relief washed through him that he'd left Cara to watch her back. Who knows what would have occurred if he hadn't, Kahlan could have been killed by the hoards of D'Haran's or infection could have ravaged her body. Moving his gaze he tracked up her body, taking in the curves and planes, finally meeting her eyes with his.

"It's alright, Richard. I'm safe." Kahlan could see his discomfort over the injury. She placed her palm to his cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. "I love you. For so many reasons. I love the way that you love me back most of all."

He leaned in and connected their mouths. He wanted to wait until they were more alone, however that was too far away from this moment. He needed to feel the connection that they shared, the way she made him whole. The heart in his chest only beat for her now, it was incased in his body, but joined to her soul.

She attacked his mouth with her own, not caring who was watching them. Opening her mouth she let his tongue in. Hands moved up to grip his hair, not allowing him to break the touch of their lips. Climbing up even closer to him, trying to drink him in, she went to position herself onto his lap when she heard a throat clearing.

"Do you two mind?" Cara called out to them.

Kahlan pulled away and hid her flushed face in Richard's chest, his shirt was open so she could continue to taste his skin, this was a little more discreet than the hot, open mouthed kisses they had been exchanging.

Hand in her hair, massaging her scalp, the feel of her lips on his chest, he didn't know how much longer they would last before one of them imploded with desire for the other. He needed to find a way around the confession.

Looking over he saw Zedd smiling at him. The look in his eyes, told him that he knew something that Richard needed to know. Holding the gaze for awhile, trying to read what Zedd was telling him. The feel of Kahlan's lips exploring his skin was distracting, there wasn't anyone in Underworld that could make him stop her.

"i certainly don't mind." Richard offered lightly, "I mind not being able to hold, touch and kiss Kahlan much more than I mind you watching us."

"Well, I mind." Cara shot back with a taste of bitterness rolled in her words.

"I've been away from all of you for far too long to worry over something like that. Kahlan is my life, I don't want to exist without her, I need to show her. If you don't like that…"

Kahlan's finger was covering his lips. No one had told him about Cara's affection for the other Seeker. Watching them embrace with such love and need must be causing her a lot of pain. Her mouth was on his ear whispering a short version of the events. Conveying the heartache that Cara had been through, she felt sorry for the Mord'Sith, not that she'd ever tell her that, to have someone you could love ripped away before anything could get started.

He listened to Kahlan's recap and nodded his understanding. Looking back at Cara she met his gaze, challenging him to say anything about the events that the Mother Confessor had just informed him.

"I'm sorry for your pain Cara." He watched her face for a sign that she would accept.

Cara stared at him for a minute, then gave a miniscule nod. She was thankful, even if her pride wouldn't allow her to tell him. The raw pain of losing someone after allowing herself to indulge in emotions was still too new.

"How about we get some sleep. We need to name a new Seeker again in the morning." Zedd thought about his statement. "Well, we need to re-name a Seeker." He flashed a smile at Richard and heard his happy chuckle at the thought of going through the ceremony again.

Everyone seemed to agree and they headed to their bedrolls.

Standing up, Kahlan, pulled Richard with her. She watched him as he snagged his pack, and as they reached her bed roll she helped him pull his free and lay it down next to hers. Putting his back to the woods he motioned for Kahlan to join him.

Lowering herself to the floor, she slid up against his chest with her back. Allowing him to spoon her she felt his chin on her head, tucking her into him. His arms pulled her to him, making sure they were touching in as many places as possible.

"I think Zedd knows a way for us to be together." Richard kissed the top of her head. "I think that we have to figure it out on our own though."

"I hope that's true, more than anything else." She captured his hand with hers and brought it to her mouth for a kiss. "I love you. Thank you for coming back to me."

"I couldn't bear to be apart from you any longer then I had to. Thank you for waiting for me." He sprinkled butterfly kisses all over her hair, anywhere he could reach. "I love you too much to leave you. Plus look at all the trouble you got in while I was away. Someone has to make sure your lovely thighs don't get scarred."

She let out a giggle before drifting to sleep. The feel of his chest on her back made her feel, if only in this moment, that nothing was amiss in the world. Together they could conquer anything.

The End


End file.
